This Changes Things
by goalkeeper96
Summary: That one fateful night the two finally became one. 6X22 Hole in the Heart missing scene. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!

"Can I just?" She whispered, barely audible.

She knew. She knew her walls were coming down, but for some reason, she couldn't stop them.

Seeley Booth. That was it. He was everything. He was her partner, savior, hero, and dream. What was it about him that made her so warm and bright? What was this chemical reaction that her science could not explain? She knew that too; love.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." He sighed.

He was ready. Ready to lover her like she should be loved. He regretted so many things over the past year, as did she, but at that point in time, none of it mattered.

He fell on his back, and she followed. He felt her. Not just physically, but emotionally; he felt her pain.

"I know. It's hard." He was mumbling to keep himself from breaking. He wanted to cry with her, but he would stay strong, for her.

He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. Her breathing began to regulate, and her tears subsided. "Booth?" She managed to breathe out. "Shh" He soothed, "Just let me be here for you." He pulled her in tighter and closed his eyes.

"Are you still angry?" She asked; all of her courage going into it. He sat up and met her gaze, "No."

She gave a week smile and said, "I'm not certain, but I believe that I am strong enough now."

He smiled a weak smile back at her, and leaned into her lips. The kiss was soft and reassuring, but soon turned into something more desperate. His hand slid to her hip, and he turned her over so he was on top. He broke the kiss for a moment to ask the question with his eyes. _Are you sure about this?_ She nodded and pulled his nape down for another intense kiss.

The agents hand slid up the sweatshirt that hung over her body. His hand met a plump breast with an erect nipple. He squeezed and she moaned. His pants began to feel tight and he knew he was becoming aroused by her, and the sounds she was making.

"Booth?" She asked urgently. "Bones, what wrong? Did I hurt you?" His voice was concerned and guilty. "No. No…. I just, I need to tell you something." She looked up into his eyes, and he was waiting for her to proceed. "I just um… I think that I am in love with you, but I can't be certain because I am unaware of what that feels like exactly. But I wanted you to know before we….. I just wanted you to know that. "He smiled at her and sighed. "Bones I know you're in love with me." She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "How can you possibly know that?" He smiled again and said, "Because I feel exactly the same way that you do. And the way I feel Bones; that's love. No one I have ever been with compares to you and me. We are, together, perfect." She wanted to interrupt to say that perfection is an absolute term, but he shushed her and continued. "We are different. We fight. We hurt each other unintentionally. We get angry. But we also are at our best when we're together. We laugh. We love. We work. We are a team, and that is what I've always wanted. Was I expecting it to be with my opposite? No. But life is ironic like that. You are everything that makes me, Bones, and if you can't love me like I love you then that's okay, because I will know that you tried. I love you, Bones; the way you are. I love you."

She was in tears at that point. "Booth, make love to me." With that she pulled him down once more, and so their lips met. Hunger took over and he began making his way down her body, kissing her chin, then her neck. His hands hooked onto the hem of the sweatshirt and pulled up. Her milky white skin began to appear. Once the sweatshirt was forgotten on the floor he kissed between her breasts and then took nipple into his mouth. She gasped in pleasure, tangling her fingers within this soft hair.

"Booth, I need you now."

That was all she had to say. He pulled her panties down her legs and threw them to the forgotten floor. He then pulled his shirt off, placing it with all of their other clothes. She stopped him for a moment to run her fingers over his muscular build, and she felt it; the scar between his shoulder and chest. She lightly ran her finger over it and then placed her lips on it. "Thank you for always being there for me Booth. Thank you for always saving me." Then said 'you're welcome,' but not with his words. Soon his pants and boxers were off, and he slid his hand down to her slit to test her core. Finding that she was more than ready, he lined himself up at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and slid into her. They moaned in unison. He started at a slow pace, but soon began pumping faster.

"Bones, I love you." He said. And with that she came around him with a long, loud moan. He spilled inside her the second he heard that moan. They stayed there for a few minutes, catching their breath. After, he slid out of her and kissed her lips.

"Bones, this changes things." He looked at her with a serious face. "I can't go back to what we were." He looked down at her waiting for an answer. She smiled at him and said, "Booth, I want all of you. I want everything that I've missed out on. I'm ready. I'm strong enough."

He kissed her once more. It was the most tender kiss she had ever experienced. She knew this was different than any relationship she had ever been in. He knew it too. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms as Brennan thought; _I can't walk away from this. I'm in love with him._

The End

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please review so I know how to improve my writing!


End file.
